There are numerous small electrically operated hand tools currently available to serve various purposes For example, there are screw drivers, drills, polishers, lamps, wrenches and vacuum cleaners. Because of differences in the speed of operation, torque, etc., these are usually manufactured and sold as separate and individual tools. The availability of a single manual electrical tool which could be adapted to function in a multitude of uses would be a great convenience and economic benefit to the user.